


Two Hours North

by frankiesin



Series: no one here is cis [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Just Some Naked Shenanigans, Not Entirely Smut, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Long distance girlfriends have more fun.(A little drabble about the ultimate girl trio in the nohic verse; can be read as a standalone)





	Two Hours North

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once brought up the idea of Breezy/Sarah/Linda, and as the biggest Polyship Fucker... I had to. So, this is just a little thing I wrote because I wanted to do Something. Takes place in nohic, Breezy is a trans girl, Sarah and Linda are both upperclassmen and they've been dating each other for a while so please don't yell at me about underage stuff. Please.

Linda was sitting in the Castle High School parking lot, scrolling through her twitter feed while she waited for one of her girlfriends to get out of drama rehearsal. The three of them all went to different schools, and Breezy was in college so Linda and Sarah rarely got to see her. They did their best to go up for one weekend every month, since Breezy didn’t have a roommate and she was only two hours away. 

 

Linda stretched her legs out, wishing she wasn’t so tall. Most of her jeans ended up being crop pants just because her legs were too long for most girl jeans. 

 

There was a knock on her window, and Linda jumped in her seat. Outside, Sarah was giggling at her, and Linda flipped her girlfriend off before leaning across the stick shift and opening the door so that Sarah could climb in. It was February, and still cold out, so Sarah was dressed in a leather jacket and one of Linda’s flannels. 

 

Sarah tossed her overnight bag into the space behind the seats. She then leaned over and kissed Linda. “Hey. Did you have to wait long?”

 

“Not really,” Linda said. She hadn’t gotten cold while waiting, so it couldn’t have been that bad. “You wanna text Breezy and let her know we’re on our way?”

 

“Yeah, totally,” Sarah said. As she sent the text, Linda turned up the music. Last summer, before Breezy went off to college, the three of them had sat down and created the ultimate playlist, consisting only of songs that the three of them loved. It was a weird mix of classic rock, bubblegum pop, and 2000s alt rock. Linda loved it. 

 

She and Sarah sang along as they drove up through Indiana, the lights from Linda’s truck shining over the highway. Linda drove fast, because it was night and there weren’t many people out on the highway. Indiana was a boring state, but it was where Linda lived, and until she left for college in the fall, she couldn’t change that. 

 

“Hey, when we go off to college next year, we’re still going to keep in touch, right?” Sarah asked. “Like, I know you’re trying to go somewhere far away, Breezy’ll still be in Bloomington, and I’m going to Indianapolis, so we won’t be able to see each other as much. I’m worried I’ll lose one or both of you.”

 

Linda reached out and put her hand over Sarah’s. “I’m not going anywhere. And if you ask Breezy, I’m sure she’ll tell you the same thing.”

 

Sarah nodded, and went back to watching the dark Indiana countryside blow by. The music changed, and the two girls sang along again, each thinking about their future. Linda was from Kentucky originally, and her parents had moved to Evansville when she was in fifth grade. She and Sarah had been in the same Girl Scout troop, and Breezy had been a friend of Sarah’s older brother. 

 

They’d started dating when Sarah and Linda were sophomores in high school. It was strange, and confusing, and there were times where Linda thought they didn’t really like her and just kept her around out of pity, but she was wrong. She was a senior now, just shy of her eighteenth birthday, and these two girls still loved her. 

 

Linda pulled into the guest parking lot nearest Breezy’s dorm hall. She checked her phone as she and Sarah crossed the street and headed into the building. There was a text from her dad, reminding her to text them when she got to Breezy’s dorm. There was also a snapchat from Breezy, sent about fifteen minutes before Linda and Sarah arrived. Linda nudged Sarah’s arm. “Breezy sent me a snap.”

 

“Ooh, open it,” Sarah said, leaning up on her toes to peer over Linda’s shoulder. Linda tapped the notification, and a picture of Breezy popped up. She was laid out on her dorm room bed, wearing a matching set of lacy red underwear, and she was winking up at the camera. The caption read,  _ whenever you’re ready, baby _ . 

 

“Shit,” Linda whispered. “She looks amazing.”

 

“No shit,” Sarah said, linking her arm with Linda’s and pulling her towards the building. “Let’s get inside.”

 

The two girls raced across the street and into the building, sneaking in behind an actual tenant to get to the elevator. They looked old enough to belong in a college dorm. It was fine. Linda reached over and pressed the button for the fourth floor, and then they waited. As soon as the doors opened, Sarah and Linda were racing back out, their boots pounding against the carpeted floor as they ran down the hall to Breezy’s room. 

 

She was in a single, tucked into the end of the hallway and away from everyone else. There was a study room right across the hall, though, so it wasn’t too bad. 

 

Sarah knocked on the door. “Breezy! We’re here!”

 

The door made a clicking sound and opened, revealing Breezy. She was dressed in pajamas, but one shoulder of her Doctor Who t-shirt had slipped off and Linda could see that she was still wearing the red underwear from the snap picture. 

 

Breezy leaned forward and kissed Sarah, holding her jaw in her hands. Both girls were grinning into the kiss, and when they parted Sarah’s lips had been tainted red by Breezy’s lipstick. Linda leaned in next, her hands on Breezy’s hips as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. It had only been a few weeks since they’d seen each other last, but that didn’t matter. They were young and in love, and any amount of time was too much time. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Breezy said as she let her girlfriends in and closed the door behind them. Linda kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed, followed by Sarah, who stretched out with her head in Linda’s lap. Breezy smiled. “I missed you guys.”

 

“I know,” Sarah said. “It sucks not having you around.”

 

“I’ll come home for spring break,” Breezy promised as she nudged Linda towards the center of the bed and then scooted in behind her. She looped her arms around Linda’s waist and rested her shoulder on her chin. “I think they’re closing the dorms, anyway. We can spend that whole week together.”

 

“Whose house are you gonna stay at?” Linda asked. Breezy didn’t have the best relationship with her parents, but Sarah’s and Linda’s parents both loved her. They also didn’t know that the girls were dating each other. 

 

Breezy shrugged. “Don’t know yet. It depends on how warm it is, and if Sarah’s parents have uncovered the pool yet.”

 

“I can’t believe you only love me for my pool,” Sarah said, crossing her arms. It wasn’t very effective when she was on her back. 

 

“No, I just love you for how you look in a bathing suit,” Breezy said. 

 

Linda raised a hand in agreement. “Me too. Both of my girlfriends look amazing in any amount of clothing.”

 

Sarah reached up and poked Linda’s cheek. “Hey, you’re cute too.”

 

“I know, but it’d be weird to say that about myself,” Linda said, scrunching her nose up. She didn't like to come off as conceited. It was weird. She knew she was attractive, but Breezy and Sarah were both gorgeous, so in comparison Linda was a little plain. It was okay, though, because Linda had a lot going for her other than her face. 

 

Breezy pressed a kiss to Linda's shoulder. “You don't have to be so humble.”

 

Linda rolled her eyes and turned so that she could kiss Breezy properly. She felt Sarah sit up and move over closer to them. Sarah put her hand on Linda's waist, trailing her hand up under Linda's shirt. Linda turned and kissed Sarah, and Breezy started kissing down Sarah's neck. She pulled back from kissing Breezy to take her shirt off, and then resumed making out with her girlfriends. 

 

Eventually, the three of them were naked, tangled up in Breezy’s sheets, and still kissing each other. There was no pressure to get to sex, because they had the entire weekend to themselves, and two of the three of them could have consecutive orgasms. This was more about being together, getting to see each other, and getting to touch each other. 

 

“Hey,” Breezy whispered into the curve of Linda’s neck as she trailed on hand up in between Linda’s legs, lightly running her fingers along the sensitive inside of Linda’s thigh. “Guess what?”

 

“What,” Linda whispered back, spreading her legs a little to give Breezy a better angle. She turned her head to Sarah, kissing her and squeezing her breast before pulling her in on top of Breezy. Sarah swung a leg over Linda’s hips, grinding down slowly against her girlfriend. Linda let out a soft moan, splaying her fingers out across Sarah’s back. 

 

“I love both of you,” Breezy said, her hips jerking up under Linda, jostling her a little so that she pushed up against Sarah. Sarah gasped against Linda’s mouth, and moved her hand down Breezy’s stomach. 

 

Linda grinned. “This is going to be a great weekend.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
